The Monster in My Bed
by Powder Gangers Go
Summary: "You're really bad at kindness." 200 word drabbles for Tyzula Month 2016.
1. Chapter 1

_EVENING_

It was not how Ty Lee wanted to spend her evening.

It was _really_ not how Azula wanted to spend her evening.

Ty Lee was curled in a ball with a towel in her arms, a pained look in her eyes and cold rags surrounding her. The rags had become warm and Ty Lee's tetchy girlfriend was not replacing them again. They did not seem to do anything for her fever.

"I am sorry that I have no idea how to take care of sick people," Azula said as Ty Lee stared up at her. "I am being very kind."

"You _are_ , but you're really bad at kindness." Ty Lee coughed. Azula glared daggers. "Really bad at it."

"I am leaving you. Have fun dying of whatever you are infected with," Azula said, waving and starting to leave.

Ty Lee remained silent, because Azula was going to sigh and turn around and try again.

"I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary."

"You gave me the perfect gift. My help and love in your hour of need," Azula replied, sitting down beside Ty Lee. "I am the perfect girlfriend."

"Mostly," Ty Lee said.

Azula kissed her in vengeful hopes of infecting herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_IMPURE_

Azula wanted to pretend she knew what she was doing. Usually, her lies made her life easier and she always succeeded at masking any imperfections. But over the tumultuous years, Ty Lee had absolutely seen her at her worst. Broken down and out of her mind on their bedroom floor, exhausted and bitter, with knots in her hair, sweaty on a hot summer afternoon.

It was a successful lie that was now ruining her evening.

She and Ty Lee had talked and joked about other relationships. Azula pretended to have those, and she even made up a _very_ convincing story about losing her virginity.

That never happened.

There was no _need_ for Ty Lee to know.

But now Azula was in hot water. Very hot water.

"Why haven't we?" Ty Lee whispered. She wrung her hands as she watched Azula's expression change. "Is there something wrong with me? Are you…?"

Azula would love to say that she just found Ty Lee unsatisfactory, but she wanted this relationship to last. It pleased her, and she did not easily let go of things that pleased her.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Ty Lee," Azula said.

Azula fervently hated coming clean.


	3. Chapter 3

_HAZARD_

It was dangerous to be with Azula. Ty Lee loved danger, and she loved that princess. Ty Lee loved fear, and she feared that princess. The situation could not be more perfect.

"Does he know we're together?" asked Ty Lee, taking Azula's hand in hers. Their palms were sweaty but they did not notice, not after tonight. "Because maybe this is really bad if he does."

"It would be bad if he did or did not know," Azula said, shrugging. "He'd want you dead for even kissing me."

Azula kissed her. Ty Lee's heart raced in the best way humanly possible.

"Is it bad that you know I like you?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"I think it is for the best. Tonight was okay," Azula said. _Okay_ was not the word Ty Lee wanted, but the way Azula said it was what mattered. The princess felt something back, and that was dangerous for Ty Lee.

Being loved by Azula was much more lethal than being hated by her. At least pain and death were certain if she were an enemy; they were uncertain when she was a lover.

Ty Lee thought that was incredible.

"I'm so happy," Ty Lee breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

_CIRCUS_

"That was not half bad," Azula said, slipping into her bed on the ship.

She and her wife went to go see the _circus_ , which Azula tolerated solely because Ty Lee would not stop _begging_ for ages. Azula did not regret her journey, and now it was over. The night was dark, cold and quiet; Ty Lee was whispering things that Azula did not care about.

Ty Lee took Azula by the wrist and pulled her into their plush but cramped quarters.

"Sorry, sorry, but…" Ty Lee would have said _not sorry_ if it were not her princess.

Azula had no problem with Ty Lee guiding her through the darkness. The princess did not turn on a light. She smelled like cinnamon and dust, and a little bit of sweat.

"You smell familiar…" Azula said, unable to figure out why.

It came to her as she lay down connected to her girl. Their lips met a thousand times before they locked. The heat they shared would be overwhelming if it weren't for the numbness that came from the making out.

It occurred to Azula in a flash; Ty Lee smelled like she did a decade ago, when it all began.


	5. Chapter 5

_DANCE_

Ty Lee did not know how to make decent decisions but she could certainly dance. She knew a thousand kinds of formal dances from three nations – she did not use any of them, but she _knew_ them – and she could certainly find the right format for any kind of music. The only thing Azula noticed, however, was how she could move her hips.

"Show me how you do that," Azula ordered, gesturing at Ty Lee's motions.

They were in an upscale bar with music in it and Ty Lee was drawing far too much attention. Azula barely noticed, however, once she began looking at what they were all looking at.

"I'll teach you," Ty Lee said, taking Azula's waist. She nearly got herself punched, but a very saintly Azula held back. "It'll be awesome. You just have to, uh…"

Azula thought she blushed. Did Azula blush?

She _was_ just repositioned by the slightly sweaty hands of the sexiest woman she had ever seen. That could justify a slight blush.

Ty Lee kissed her on the neck.

 _That_ could justify a blush.

Azula didn't learn how to move her hips like that, but she didn't care.

Being taught was more fun.


End file.
